


In Wine And Song

by such_heights



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-17
Updated: 2009-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/pseuds/such_heights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny's yet to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Wine And Song

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://glass-icarus.livejournal.com/profile)[**glass_icarus**](http://glass-icarus.livejournal.com/) prompted me a while back with a Merlin OT4 drunken kissfest.

"Oh no," says Gwen. "No, no, bad."

"What?" Merlin asks, his head feeling a little slow and wine-heavy.

Gwen shakes her head. "Arthur an' Morgana," she mutters, pointing over in their direction.

"What about-- _oh_." Merlin blinks.

Arthur is leaning into Morgana, and she's smiling at him, practically batting her eyelashes. Arthur smiles back at her, and their noses are almost touching, their lips parting . . .

"Agh!" Merlin squawks, and Gwen starts giggling helplessly. "That's disgusting!"

"Excuse me?" Morgana asks, while Arthur just splutters and scoots away from her, looking embarrassed.

"I, uh." Merlin falls silent as he considers Morgana. "S'bit weird, is all."

Arthur rolls his eyes. "Merlin. Don't tell me you haven't managed to kiss anyone yet."

Merlin's eyes go wide. "Well, um, the thing is --"

"I kissed Merlin," Gwen interrupts, possessed by some evil spirit of truth-telling.

"You _what_?" Arthur and Morgana chorus.

"You said you didn't like him like that!" Morgana adds.

"I don't!" says Gwen. "No offence, Merlin."

"No, none taken."

"It was a spur of the moment, near death experience sort of thing," she explains.

"I see," Arthur says dryly. "And aside from that, Merlin?"

"Why do you care?"

"I really don't."

"Well, that's a lie," says Morgana. "You're always asking us about him and what he's doing and who he's with."

"You --" Merlin stares at Arthur. "You do?"

"Absolutely not," says Arthur, twitching a little. "And if I do, it's only because you're so damnably hard to find."

"It's rather sweet." Morgana starts laughing again, and she leans towards Arthur, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Arthur looks both bemused and rather pleased.

"I kissed _you_, anyway," Gwen murmurs, and her head falls on Merlin's shoulder.

"You've -- what, you mean you'd like me to --?"

A grin creeps across Gwen's face, and Merlin laughs. He plants a kiss on her forehead, holding her close, because he loves her, he truly does.

"Arthur," Morgana says thoughtfully, "you probably ought to kiss Gwen at some point."

"I -- what?"

"Well. We've decided that you really ought to marry one of us --"

"Who's we?"

"Not me," Merlin's quick to interject.

"Because otherwise goodness knows what sort of trouble you'll get yourself into," says Morgana. "Anyway, I think it ought to be Gwen, because she actually likes men much more than I do in any case, and let's be honest -- Arthur, if we got married, we'd probably murder each other."

Arthur's gaping a little. Morgana makes shooing motions at him and Gwen. "I'm very serious," she says. "Go on, you two. You'd better get used to it."

"Er," says Merlin.

Gwen sits up a little, lifting her head from Merlin's shoulder. "Well," she says, and if there's a smirk in her expression no one will be able to prove it come morning. "We'd best make the lady happy, sire."

"Um," says Arthur, but his eyes are a little brighter as Gwen moves towards him. She cups his cheek and then, after a moment's hesitation and a quick glance at Morgana, kisses him softly on the mouth.

Merlin stares, he can't help it. He's mesmerised by the way Arthur's eyes flutter shut, by Gwen's fingers brushing hair away from his temples.

"Yes," Morgana murmurs beside him. "Yes, I think that's right."

"What --" Merlin starts.

"Oh, Merlin. Don't worry." Morgana takes hold of his wrist and leans in close, brushing her lips against his ear. "I've seen your future. Both of you, two halves of a whole, a love you'll found a kingdom on."

Merlin grabs Morgana's shoulder in instinctive curiosity. "Wait, you mean --"

She draws back, her hair brushing across Merlin's cheek. "In time, you'll see."

"Morgana?" Gwen is wide-eyed and smiling while Arthur reddens beside her.

Morgana reaches out to take Gwen's hand, and if there's a sadness to her smile, no one comments. She brings Gwen's fingers to her lips, and that mark of open affection sets something loose in Merlin, something hidden away and unconsidered until this evening.

When he turns to face Arthur, Arthur's already looking at him.

"I'm _very_ drunk," Merlin confides.

"Yes," says Arthur.

"And you're rather --"

"Yes," says Arthur again, sparing him further embarrassment. "Merlin," Arthur continues.

Merlin's done with stammering his way to the point; the evening is almost done and he is reckless. He leans towards Arthur, reaches out to trace the line of Arthur's cheekbone with the pad of his thumb, and he feels Arthur tremble. He moves even closer, slowly wetting his lips, and then he presses himself against Arthur, their mouths meeting, his palms cupping Arthur's face.

If Merlin had considered Arthur's kissing before -- which he most certainly had not -- he would not have expected this soft uncertainty. It doesn't take Arthur long to adjust, however, and then he's gripping Merlin's shoulders and pushing forward into the kiss.

Merlin thinks about destiny, about Morgana's prophecies, and wonders if that is not all contained in this liquid heat of Arthur's mouth, the insistent slide of their bodies, and in Gwen and Morgana too, as they sit beside them, moving to their own melody with their own destiny to unfurl.


End file.
